Aliens vs Species: Survival of the Deadliest
by J.C. Conner
Summary: Xavier Fitch discovered and created an Xenomorph hybrid "Six" who escaped with "Sil" to find mates. Two years later, their clones Eve and Mary was created. After a returning for Mars, astronants are infected with the aliens DNA. Eve/Patrick Mary/Joseph
1. Mars, Mary and Eve

**I always had this in my head of the Xenomorphs and Species together. So this story takes place during "Species II". **

**The Species and Xenomorph co-existed.**

**Mary and Six are the first Xenomorphs.**

**Six was created with Sil.**

**Mary lives in the same lab as Eve.**

**

* * *

**_It was strangely beautiful. Mary watched as the two creatures were embraced. The thing turn its head. It was long, slender, and shiny. It had no eyes. Mary suddenly feel pleasure in her lower area. She then found herself face to face with one of the creatures._

"Mary," A voice said from behind. Mary open her eyes and saw Eve glaring at her. Eve was wearing a white silk robe. "Laura said its time."

Mary ran her finger through her dark autumn hair. She groaned. "Survival of the fittest, huh?"

* * *

"This experiment has one goal," Dr. Laura Baker explained. "To defend ourselves against the alien species if they should return to earth. Now as you know gentleman, Eve is the genetic clone of the original Sil, as Mary is with the original Six. But they're also a different species of alien and I have given Mary's kind the name "Xenomorph".

Dr. Baker gestured towards the two women who was contained in a small glass room. Both were naked, only the blue strips covered their breast and vaginal area, looking back at Laura with fearful expressions, knowing the pain they were about to endured.

"They were created from 2 of the four remaining frozen embryos?" One of the generals asked.

"Yes," Dr. Baker responded. "For Mary, I used Six's severed tail spike because she needed more alien DNA."

The alarm went off. The chairs moved forward. The toxic gas spread all over the room. It thick enough to the point where it blinds Mary.

It was too much to bear. The gas was burning their skin. Mary could hear Eve's agony: "Laura! Stop, please!"

Mary was screaming. She couldn't take the pain anymore. She started to move violently in the chair she was strap to. "LAURA! STOP IT!"

"Okay, stop." Laura said, her eyes were horrified at Mary's sudden violent action. Both Eve and Mary was covered in wounds. Suddenly, they stared to heal, leaving no scars on neither women.

* * *

Conference room

The military generals look in the monitors, having a close up look on Eve and Mary, covered in weird looking boils and wounds. "Bingo, Dr. Baker!" The fat, scar general yelled with excitement. "You found the answers! Take a look at these beauties!"

His smiled faded as he watch the wound healed instantly. "What the hell happen, Dr. Baker!"

"Problem in a nutshell," Dr. Baker said. "The toxic only works once, but then is useless once the aliens biology adapts to it."

He looked at her with a death glared. "You treat those…lab animals like two important queens." He snarled.

"You are welcome to replace me anytime you want," Laura said, before moving the crane down.

* * *

Eve and Mary were escorted back into their "home" as Mary would call it. Both women wore only silky white bathrobes. Laura had entered had told the other female scientist she would take it from here.

"Why do you do this?" Eve asked.

Laura signed. "You both know what happen with Six and Sil."

Mary recalls it. After all, she was Six's clone, Mary could remember all of Six's destruction. Laura believe that Mary has a genetic memory, in which Laura is somewhat afraid of Mary more than she is with Eve.

* * *

_Six needed him. Sil wanted him to get her pregnant._

"_You'll kill him," Six growled at her friend. "Just fuck him and give him to me."_

"_He going to know who I am," Sil said. "I have to-"_

"_I need him so I can impregnate him with mine baby." Six said, still holding Arden as he screamed._

"_They know," Sil said, as she started to phase into her form._

"_Shit," Six said. Arden watched in horror as the female that was holding him was slowly turning into her alien form. _

_Six, now an alien, sense a human at the front door. His scent was very strong meaning he was a high threat. Six had a slender, smooth, long head with secondary inner jaws. _

_As the door was slam open, Six and Sil with Arden burst threw the wall. The human male shot at Sil but missed and hit Six in the leg. She hissed in pain. The human was going to shot again, but saw Arden alive in her hands. _

_Six notices this and bared her at the armed male as if she was grinning. Six saw the way the other humans looked at her. She had no eyes. They couldn't they if she was looking back at them._

_She then took off into the basement along with her friend._

_

* * *

_

"I know," Mary said. "Survival of the fittest."

Eve glanced at the T.V. "We watch it everyday and see the people and place we're never going to see or meet."

"Are we just some lab animal? A soulless monster?"

"No," Laura said. "I took this job so that these test were done for your benefit."

They sit in silence for a moment, looking at each other.

Mary said. "Don't forget that we're human too."

Mary hated being stuck in here. She was dying to get out. But she and Eve will die if they even try too. Laura told them that. If being half alien was the reason why. Sometimes she wished that one day, these test would kill her, but she though about Eve when that thought came. She couldn't leave Eve al by herself, she get lonely.

Joseph Kane, Dennis Gamble, Veronica Lambert, and Anne Sampas turned to stare as the airlock door to the docking bay slid open. Patrick Ross grinned at his cohorts but didn't say anything, and for a long moment, neither did they. Then they all started whooping and hugging at once.

"You are the _man!"_ Dennis shouted. He whirled a laughing Patrick around the small control area, then gave him a push that sent him toward Anne.

She caught him in an amiable hug, then ruffled his dark hair like a schoolboy's. "Great job, Patrick. You've done us proud, young man!"

"Aw, knock it off, you two," Patrick said. "It was no big deal, not really." He took a step back to the docking bay door and retrieved the rack of sample canisters, then snapped it into its holder on the rear wall.

"He's too noble," Joseph said, laughing at his cousin. "Beside, wait until they get this thing."

Joseph hold up and clear container. Inside was an skeleton fingers with a tail. It was in a fossil state with some rock.

"You found that?" Ross asked.

Ronnie nodded. "He got bored and wanted to check it Mars, too."

"As you said "No big deal,"

"No big deal, huh?" Dennis rolled his eyes. "If that's so, then why is the President of the United States waiting to talk to you two?"

"Oh boy- why the heck didn't you say so!" Patrick hurried over to the command chair and fumbled on the headset, pushing the switches to bring up the audio and video feeds.

"Commander Patrick Ross and Second in Command Joseph Kane here, Mr. President," Patrick said respectfully. "We apologize for keeping you waiting."

A few beats, then the President's smooth, practiced voice rolled into the Excursion's cockpit, and the five astronauts could tell from his words that the rest of the world was hearing him at the same time. "Captain Ross, Kane, this is a tremendous achievement that once again proves to the world that if we rise above partisan politics, American can climb to the heavens."

Patrick smiled at the clearly rehearsed speech, pleased nonetheless. "Thank you, Mr. President. But the credit should go to my crew. I couldn't be up here without them."

"The five of you definitely make an excellent team. Please accept my invitation to be my guests at the White House."

"We'd be honored, sir," Patrick replied. He glanced at his four partners, an impish grin tugging at his mouth. "But I'm afraid you won't change my mind. I'm still a Democrat."

"But I'm not, sir." Joseph said.

Unnoticed against the aft wall, bright beads of condensation had begun a slow drip down the outside of the last of the sample canisters. The fossil inside the container had twitched.

* * *

_"Thirteen, twelve, eleven..."_

Hunched over their tasks and momentarily deafened by the increasing roar of the thruster engines, none of the crew heard or saw the metal band cinching the edges of the sweating sample canister release with a snap, nor did they notice the still tightly sealed lid as it began to bulge. The fossil creature finally moved. It "spit" saliva on the wall, causing it to dissolved.

_"Ten, nine, eight, seven..."_

Eyes locked on the LED countdown display, forehead creased, Dennis deliberately began flicking the first of a long sequence of switches on the control console. None of five humans notice the sludge or fossil creature.

_"Six, five, four..."_

Suspended on the rear wall, a fracture grew between the canister's lid and body, a break in the regulation quarantine seal. A thin line of slime the same rusty red color as Martian soil squeezed out, then slid down the side of the orange metal, dripping and melding with the water already beneath it.

_"Three..."_

As the astronaut team counted down its final seconds in the Martian orbit, the spot of sludge on the floor began to bubble and expand-

_"Two..."_

-doubling, then tripling its size. The other one had too double, now two "Facehuggers".

_"One."_

As Dennis Gamble opened his mouth to tell Mission Control that the Excursion's thruster engines had fired, the mass of cellular muck twisted and reshaped itself into three separate segments as the fossil creatures had leaped at Veronica and Joseph.-

* * *

**Mary is the second Xenomorph/human hybrid. Has the appearance of an "Warrior" because she live longer than "Six" who was a drone than morphs into a Praetorian.**

**Joseph Kane is the first Xenomorph/ hybrid male. Appearance of the Queen, but when mating Praetorian appearance.**

**The Alien's life cycle is going to be a little different so bare and give some suggestions. There's a high chance of a Facehugger impregnating Patrick's children, causing a fight between the two species.**

**The genetic memory thing was from "Alien Ressurection" after they clone Ellen Ripley when one of the scientist said that "8" has genetic memory. So Mary is going to have flashbacks of "Six"(name after the main xenomoprh from "AVP" 2010 game) and "Sil". **

**Have any suggestion, feel free in the review.**


	2. Deadly Onenight Stand

_As Dennis Gamble opened his mouth to tell Mission Control that the Excursion's thruster engines had fired, the mass of cellular muck twisted and reshaped itself into three separate segments as the fossil creatures had leaped at Veronica and Joseph.-_

* * *

With the successful firing of the thruster engines, the Excursion was on its way home and the back-patting and celebrating began anew. When the two direct feed video screens went blank but the status screen kept relaying data, for a moment, one-

-long

-moment,

-no one breathed. Then the communications specialist slammed his hand on a button on his keyboard and his speaker-driven voice cut through the merriment and ground it all to a halt.

__

"Sir, I have LOS radio blackout. We have lost contact."

Pandemonium.

****

The huge room was silent as the moments ticked past; finally first one, then the other of the viewing screens flickered and stabilized, at last showing the serene face of Commander Patrick Ross and Second in Command Joseph Kane.

__

"Mission Control, this is the Excursion. We have experienced a system malfunction, total blackout of telemetry, communications, and life support operations."

__

"I was able to repair the communications connection and reboot the life support systems. Sorry for the scare."

7 minutes later…

* * *

**EARTH**

"I hate shots," Joseph said, rubbing his forearm.

"What don't you hate?" Ronnie laughed.

"You five are in good heath," Dr. Orinsky said. "But going to have to restrain from any sexual activities-"

"What! For how long?" Ronnie said.

"10 days,"

"This is brutal." Joe said.

"Hey Dennis," Ronnie elbowed. "How much you want to bet that he'll bang his girlfriend the moment he sees her? $50?"

"Put me for $100.00," Anne said.

"Give him a break," Patrick said.

* * *

__

They were scared. They didn't know what was happening. Sil, about 12 years old, had these things coming out of her skin! She screamed in agony.

Sil was crying. Six too.

Six felt pain in her arms. There was something crawling in her skin too.

"No,"

Six watched as Sil was now on the ceiling as more of the things was coming out. It seems as if the "worms" were wrapping her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mary, wake up,"

She was breathing heavy. Mary groaned.

"You okay? I saw you moving a lot and-"

"I'm fine. Really." Mary said.

"Laura's went to get some medication,"

"Mary?" Laura asked. "I going to give you injections-"

Mary back away from Laura. "No, please don't want it."

"Its for your own good," Laura plead. "Let me help you."

"Fine." Mary said bitterly. She raised out her right arm. Laura rubbed Mary's skin with alcohol before sticking the needle in. Mary twitched and hissed. Laura carefully pulled out the needle. A drop of blood fell on the covers which was now "burning" into a small hole.

The Xenomorph species has high concrete acid for blood. For Laura, it was harder to take Mary's blood than injecting her medication.

"Damnit," Laura cursed. She left the glass room.

"What did you dream about?" Eve asked her.

"About us or them." Mary said. "It was scary. When they was cocooning. It was very scary, it made me sick."

"Why sick?"

"The thing were coming out of their skin," Mary said, twitching when she though about the image.

"Forget I even ask, lets watch some baseball,"

* * *

Patrick Ross was making out with a young woman who wasn't his fiancée. Joseph Kane, Dennis Gamble, Anne Sampas, and Veronica Lambert all sat at the same table.

"I would like to introduction you my son, Patrick Ross and my nephew Joseph Kane." Senator Ross said, clapping with the audience.

"Where the hell is Patrick?" Ronnie whispered.

Joe shrugged. "He better hurry up."

Patrick and the woman kept going at even when they heard them called for Patrick.

"Go," She told him, breathing hard.

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I'll be waiting. Room 154."

"Patrick!" "Patrick" The crowd chanted. Patrick Ross came running into the banquet hall.

"Nice for you to finally join us, son." Senator Ross whisper into his son's ear, annoyed.

After Patrick and Joseph finished their thank you speeches, they both head up to the suite where they found that two women were waiting for them. Both was slender, slightly built with dark brown hair but one was a little taller than the other.

"Lucky for you," The tall one said, seductively to Joseph. "My sister decided to join me. We share everything together."

"I really shouldn't be doing this," Joe said. He glanced at Patrick. "Neither should you."

"Come on buddy," Patrick said. "There's no pain except for that boner in your pants."

The younger sister came up to Joseph and lick his earlobe. Causing him to groan in both pain and pleasure. "I won't tell if you won't. We can go in the other room to have a little privacy."

Joe groan in her ear. But sounded more like a hissing or animal growl than a normal human being. The younger sister was now leading him to the other room by his tie. "You rat me out, your ass is coming down with me." Joe warned.

The door sham shut. The older sister gave Patrick a grin. "Now we can really get to some business."

* * *

****

BIOHAZARD LEVEL 4

Eve was sitting in her red rotating chair, watching a baseball game with the Chicago White Sox against the Los Angeles Dodgers. Mary was painting on a board with red, peach, black, and white, but she so far used only the red paint. She had not used any paintbrushes, only her hands, like a pre-schooler.

__

Looks like the Sox has got another Home-Run! And the crowd is going wild, I tell ya here!

"Their pulse rate is 20% below human normal."

"What do you expect, Bria?" The woman said. "She's watching baseball and Mary's painting."

"Why don't she use the brushes?" Bria said. "She reminds me of pre-k."

Mary poured a little black paint on her hand and smeared it with the red. The painting itself looks like…blood had but smeared on. She look at her hands. It was like they were covered in blood.

* * *

****

SUITE

Joe could hear the sounds for Patrick's grunts and the woman's moans, but he was more focus on what he was doing with this hot chick, moan with each thrust.

Part of him said that he said stop, but another part, something he never felt before, something so unrealistic was more dominant than the other that said "keep going, not until its inside her."

Patrick was done with older sister. She put on a pink silk robe and headed to the bathroom to wash herself up. She heard her sister's moans from the other room.

"Damn, he's good." She muttered into the bathroom mirror. She splashed some warm water on her face. She ran her hand across her belly.

Patrick had his eyes closed. His mind was showing pictures of two human like creatures, embracing or what not.

Joe was going at it harder than ever. When he arched his back, there was a snapping sound, she moaned, then another snapping, she screamed in pleasure. A deep, snarling sound came from Joseph's throat.

The older sister felt a sudden pain from within her belly. She moaned in pain. "God damnit! I'm not due until-" But another shot of pain stop her sentence. She felt herself stretching, her eyes wide with horror as she saw that it her belly expanding so big. She screamed in both shock and pain and collapsed on the floor.

The younger sister felt something slimly on Joe's back. She look and saw a long, sharp spike sticking from his back. She screamed.

"Get off me, please!" She begged.

Joe wouldn't stop. It was like he was in a trance. His teeth was like a canine's, long and sharp

* * *

****

BIOHAZARD LEVEL 4

Mary and Eve could that something wasn't right. Their heart rates sudden went up the charts. Eve squeezed the baseball harder and harder. Mary was splashing paint on the board, not caring that it was all over the carpet, Mary was making a cylinder like shape with the peach color paint.

Bria looked at them in shock. "Jesus Christ! Did someone hit another homerun?"

* * *

**SUITE**

The woman screamed as her belly had gotten bigger and bigger until something burst out of it, a small blood covered child, crawling out of its screaming mother.

Joe was finally done with her, who now crying. "Fucking bastard!" She slapped him hard, but he didn't even flinch. He just stared at her with no emotion.

"Heartless freak!" She ran into bathroom and screamed when she saw her sister's body, blood and intestines all over the floor. Then a sudden pain came in her chest. Then came cracking sounds of her rib bones.

"Oh god!"

Sudden, a pale-peach color snake-like creature, about the size of an six month baby burst out of her chest. She screamed as she died.

* * *

**That was the birthing scene. Please review. **

**Little info, Mary was painting the birth of the chestburster as she felt or sensed it. And Patrick wasn't making out with the girl at the table if y'all might think that/**


End file.
